Rage and Serenity
by Yuuki223
Summary: "How do you feel?" He asked. I shrugged, trying to move my foot. I couldn't. I felt panic pulse through me. "I can't feel my legs…" I whispered. I felt my face go pale and my eyes widen. "What?" Erik asked, concern flashing in his eyes. "I can't feel my legs…" I repeated. I felt shock settling in.


**This is a Moira/Charles and an Erik/Emma, Charles/Erik bromance. If you don't like it, then leave, would you kindly?**

* * *

I found it hard to breathe at first, but it slowly became easier. I felt my eyes flutter open to the darkness of a hospital room. I was laying on my right side. I didn't remember getting there. Alex sat in the corner, with Sean close by. They were glancing at each other. I heard Hank behind me, breathing softly. I saw Alex get up.

"Charles!" He said, relieved. I gave him a small nod.

"Where is Erik?" I croaked. Alex blinked.

"Why do you want to find him?" Alex asked me. I blinked, and squinted my eyes. I sensed him in the building.

"I… need t know what happened. It is directly linked to him and I know it." I replied, feeling faint. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, Erik was sitting in front of me. He was moving his coin around, circling it through his fingers.

"What happened?" I croaked. He looked at me sadly.

"Someone shot you. It wasn't Moira and it wasn't any of us..." Erik replied. He patted my shoulder and sighed.

"I…I see…" I replied, blinking slowly.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I shrugged, trying to move my foot. I couldn't. I felt panic pulse through me.

"I can't feel my legs…" I whispered. I felt my face go pale and my eyes widen.

"What?" Erik asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

"I can't feel my legs…" I repeated. I felt shock settling in. I kept telling him that I couldn't feel my legs. I wanted this to be a dream…

"Charles it's alright. Charles, you'll be fine." Erik kept saying to me. He was rubbing my shoulder and looking me in the eyes. Eventually I settled down, staring at Erik. I felt lost, but I said nothing. Erik was softly rubbing my shoulder, keeping me relaxed. The others came in and stood watching us.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Charles can't feel his legs." Erik said for me, as I shivered. It was so eerie to not have feeling in your legs.

"Oh my god…" Raven said, coming to sit on the bed. She started to rub my same shoulder.

"What? How did this happen?" Alex asked.

"Paralysis could have been caused by him getting shot, Alex." Hank said, stepping in. I remained quiet. The others began to converse about what could have happened, and I locked eyes with Erik. He stared at me.

"May I?" I whispered, waving my fingers. He nodded. I placed my fingers on my temple and invaded his mind. Contrary to what he thought, I hated going into his head. He was such a damaged man that going into his head made him feel like he was vulnerable. I found the memory of Cuba. I followed him into the sub, and having me talk to myself was quite odd. He went into where Shaw was, where Shaw convinced him it was a wonderful idea to kill. I felt him shut me out, and he almost killed Shaw. Something changed in him, like the snapping of a twig. He knocked Shaw unconscious, which he'd done in the most brutal way (in my mind). He carried the man out, dropping him on the beach. He caught the missiles. I jumped onto him, trying to get the helmet off. He punched me off. He got back up and caught the missiles. Shaw took Moira's gun and aimed at me. He warned me not to get closer to Erik. I ignored completely, and walked in complete shock. Shaw pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit me in the back. I'd fallen and blacked out. Erik let the missiles go and ran to me. He held me close, trying to keep me breathing. Shaw, Azazel, Janos, and Angel left, Erik shouting a curse at him.

"I swear by my family's name, I will hunt you down and _kill you!_" He screamed after Shaw, believing I was dead.

I left his mind and wiped a tear. He'd felt so much pain…

"I'm so sorry, my friend." I said. Erik winced at me.

"It's alright Charles." Erik said.

"No…Shaw only left because he thought I was dead, Erik." I said, "You knew that. I even thought I was dead. He is going to come."

"And when he does, I'll be ready." Erik said.

"He's not going to come for me." I whispered. I was feeling exhausted, so I closed my eyes.

"_**He's going to come to get you back on his side. He's going to convince you…that I did this. That I planned for him to shoot me, or something like that. You can't believe him."**_ I said.

"Charles…" Erik said confusion clear in his voice.

"_**You can't believe him…"**_I told Erik.

"I won't."

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and I was allowed to return to my home. I would need to remain in a wheelchair for the rest of my years. I was being pushed by Erik when nervousness suddenly overcame me. I gripped the armrests and closed my eyes. I felt another telepath. It was strange for me to feel her here, but I did. Ms. Frost was playing with me.

**_"What are you doing with him?"_** She asked.

**_"Absolutely nothing. He and I are friends. You can have him if you want him. I don't care."_** I replied. Emma came walking up to us. Erik seemed to relax. I smiled.

"Sorry." Emma replied calmly.

"About what?" I asked, pretending to be innocent. She gave me a smile that read 'don't test me.'

"I'll be heading inside to check on Hank." I replied, beginning the process of wheeling myself.

"Hank's doing what?" Ms. Frost asked.

**_"Are you still working with Shaw?"_** I asked her.

**_"No. He's replaced me with "Angel". I wanted to come here, and when I mentioned Professor X they seemed to be flattered with the idea of having two telepaths on the same side." _**Emma said.

"Hank is rebuilding Cerebro; you felt me when I used it before while recruiting." I explained.

"Charles…" Erik warned.

"It's alright. Now kiss and make up you two." I teased. I heard Erik giving me a rambled speech while I wheeled away, chuckling to myself. Moira came behind me and began pushing me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. I brought her here, you know. I was trying to sneak up on you and surprise you." She said, passing me a gift. I pulled the ribbons off and opened the box, revealing a metal X pin. I chuckled and patted Moira's arm.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." I told her. She pinned it to my sweater and came around to look at me. I was shaking my head at her.

"You look awesome!" She said, patting my arm. I just shook my head again, and sighed. She lightly kissed me on the lips. I placed my fingers on my temple and thought about taking out her memory. I really didn't want to; she's a trustworthy woman. Then again, it's risky enough having Emma at the soon-to-be school, were she could easily report us to Shaw. I… hate myself. Moira leaned on my chair and pushed me back a little, but I caught her as she fell. I laid her out on the ground and Erik came running to us.

"What did you do?" He asked in a panic.

"She lives five blocks from here in apartment five. Will you drop her off there?" I asked, "I'll explain later."

"Alright, Charles." Erik growled, and picked up the sleeping woman. He floated off while I glanced back at Emma. She winced at me. She came walking up and patted my shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, even if you don't know it yet." She said to me.

"I know. I just…I want her to stay in my life." I told Emma.

"If she remembers or subconsciously comes here, she has to stay with you." Emma said.

"Hah…Nobody likes being forced to do something."

"It's either that or you wipe her memory again." Emma said, shrugging at me. I remained quiet for a little while, looking at where Erik was flying. I sighed and wheeled myself towards the special entrance to the house; the only staircase with a ramp. I felt a little ashamed, but I wheeled myself up anyway. I quietly took off the pin for now, and placed it back in its box. I went into the house where we had some men working.

"Would it be possible for you to also build a basement?" I asked the manager of the crew. He turned around.

"Why would you need a basement in this house?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I have my reasons. If not, I could just get someone else to do it." I said.

"I don't feel comfortable building under this beautiful house." He said. I rubbed my head, disguising the fact that I was really looking into his mind. He had taken some of my silverware which didn't bother me, but he was thinking about Erik's coin, which he stole from my dresser.

"I see. Have you noticed anything go missing during your time here? Like a coin? See, it's a family heirloom of mine, and I'd appreciate it if it wasn't touched." I asked him. I saw the surprise on his face and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Uh yea, one of my workers was making off with it. I took it from him. He was fired just a short time ago." The manager said, handing me the coin.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I placed the coin with the pin and headed towards the elevator that they had just finished. I went up to my floor and exited, wheeling myself to my room. I placed the box with the coin and pin on the dresser.

"You know that manager dude took the pin, right?" Raven asked me. I turned to face her, and smiled.

"Yes I do, and I got it back from him." I said.

"Good. Also, where's Moira?" She asked me, cocking her head. I sighed, and her yellow eyes flashed in concern.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"I wiped her memory. Emma Frost is staying with us, and…" I sighed.

"And what, Charles?" Raven came closer to me.

"I couldn't risk the two of them being here. Moira, though I trust her, could have been tortured to get the information about this school. It's precautions I wish I never took." I said to Raven, "I only wiped Moira's memory because I knew Ms. Frost would be staying. No matter what I would try to do, she could also kick me out of her head."

"I…see. You two were really hitting it off, though." Raven teased.

"Yes, yes we were. Before I wiped her memory she gave me a silver pin with an "X" on it. I think I'll keep it, just for kicks." I told Raven, showing her. She began to laugh at the pin.

"It's so funny." She said through her laughs. I laughed with her.

"Yes, yes it is. I was thinking about wearing it, though." I told her, "For the school."

"What school?" Raven asked her laughing dyeing down.

"I am making a school for mutants. It's a place where they can come and we will teach them how to use their abilities. It's going to be wonderful." I told Raven. Raven eyed me for a little, and then began to smile.

"Welcome back, Charles." She said. I smiled, with a hidden wince. Raven walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"I missed me, too." I said, wince fading into a real smile.


End file.
